


Inhibitors

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Comms [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Crying, Drinking, Dry Orgasm, FFXIII, Final Fantasy XIII - Freeform, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Illegal Activities, Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of alcohol, NSFW, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Pedophilia, Public Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Triggers, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, again snow is a creepy bastard, empty threats, non-con, trigger warning, underage kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: {{Anoynmous comm}}Snow's a little tipsy but the alcohol in his system has nothing to do with the decision he makes when he spots a kid wandering the streets late at night.{{{PLEASE HEED THE TAGS AND WARNINGS}}}





	Inhibitors

Snow props up the collar of his coat as he leaves the bar, shrinking in on himself as a chill runs down his spine. It was cold out, which he should have expected at this time of night, though the breeze was still unforgiving. He hadn't planned on staying out as late as he had, nor had he planned on drinking too much. The light buzz was nice, but the alcohol had done little to keep him warm. Maybe he should have gone for something stronger.

Keeping his head low in an attempt to conserve body heat he starts on his walk home. It was a pity that the guy he'd been chatting up at the bar had gotten himself blackout drunk, Snow might have dragged the guy home if he was still conscious which would've helped in keeping him warm too. Can't win them all, as they say.

He's almost home when he notices movement from the corner of his eye. There aren't many people out at this hour and he usually isn't one to _care_ , but he lifts his head to take a look at who else is crazy enough to be out in the cold tonight. He doesn't expect to see a damn kid shuffling down the street, tugging on his clothing to try and keep warm. The kids tiny, and Snow takes a minute to pause in his stride and have a look around to see if anyone else is anywhere in sight. There's no one on the street and Snow's gut twists unexpectedly. He looks back over to the kid, watching him for a few seconds as the gears in his brain tick over.

He moves before he even realises he wants too. And once he does, he notes that he really, _really_ wants too.

"Bit late for you, isn't kid?" Snow asks with a wide, predatory grin. The kid turns around suddenly, started as he stares up at Snow with wide, clearly scared eyes. The kid's mouth falls open and Snow reaches out to cover it with his hand, holding his finger against his own lips. "Shh, it's okay. You're gonna make up for the night I could've had."

Still holding onto the kids face, Snow takes another quick look around, just to be sure no one can see him before he grabs the kids arm with his free hand and drags him back toward an alley. The kid struggles, kicking and screaming into Snow's palm, but there's no way he can go anywhere. Snow smirks to himself, he loves the idea of the kid trying to put up a fight. His cock was hardening the more the kid tries to free himself from his grasp.

Snow pulls the kid down the alley, moving right down toward the back just in case anyone happens to come past. He pushes the kid up against the wall and drops down into a squat so that he's at the kid's height. The kid has tears running down his soft cheeks and Snow's grin grows at the sight of them.

"You're a pretty boy, aren't you? Pity mommy let you out so late. You're lucky I'm the one who found you and not someone worse." Snow snickers as the boy's screaming dulls down to pathetic sobs. Snow was already uncomfortably hard and as much as wants too, he knows he can't turn the little prink around and fuck him. But it's what every nerve in his body wants.

He goes for next best, keeping one hand over the kid's mouth as a means to keep him quiet and pinned to the wall as he reaches for the kids pants. The kid starts to kick and scream again when Snow grabs hold of them and tugs them down his legs.

"Hey now, if you're gonna be like that I'll have to hurt you." It's not really a legitimate threat, but it works as the kid stops trying to kick and punch him, though his sobs only seem to get louder despite being muffled.

Snow gets his hand into the kid's underwear and wraps his fingers around the kid's tiny cock. The kid's entire body tenses before he starts struggling against Snow again. It doesn't deter the blonde as he strokes and rubs the kid's cock. At his age, he's definitely done some exploring of his own body, so Snow isn't surprised when his body responds accordingly. Snow's smirk widens further at the feeling of the tiny cock in his hand filling out and hardening.

"Yeah, you like that don't you? Play with yourself when you're in the bath don't you? Or at night after mommy's kissed you goodnight? It feels good, doesn't it? I bet you make such pretty noises when you make yourself come don't you? You have no idea what it all means, but mommy told you not to which makes it all the more exciting." Snow groans, lifting his gaze to stare up at the kid as he bites his bottom lip. His cock gives a hard twitch at the sight of the kid staring back at him like he'd just told him the world's biggest secret. "Hit the nail right on the head, didn't I?"

He knows he did because every kid is the same. They all explore, they're all told 'no' and they keep doing it. They rub and tug on their tiny cocks until they feel an overwhelming wave of _something_ wash over them and then they pass out from it, their dry orgasm lingering in their bones for hours if they're in a situation where they can't go to sleep immediately afterwards.

Snow licks his lips as he pulls his hand away from the kid's mouth. The only noise the kid gets out is a pathetic, small squeak before Snow's pressing his lips to the kids. The kid doesn't respond, not that Snow cares anyway. He kisses the kid hard, working his tongue between the kid's lips and forcing his mouth open. The kid's tongue tastes sweet with the hint of something raspberry flavoured. Snow licks the taste right from the kid's mouth, groaning into it as he continues to stroke the kids little cock. He kisses the kid until he can't breathe, until the kids choking and coughing into his mouth from his own sobs. When he pulls away, the kid hiccups, his lip quivering for a moment before his mouth falls open. Snow's quick to cover the kid's mouth again to silence his sounds.

"C'mon kid, you're making this harder than it has to be." Snow huffs, tugging a little roughly on the kid's cock. The kid stares at him, eyes wet and yet still he manages a small frown like if he could he'd be having a tantrum at Snow for this. The thought makes Snow smirk. "Feisty, aren't we?"

He leans in again and licks up the side of the kid's neck, finding amusement in the fact that the action makes the kid shiver in his hands. He'd love to mark up the kid, but he knows better than that. No matter how hot it would be to see his pale skin covered in bruises from Snow's own mouth. He pulls back so he isn't too tempted by the idea and looks down the kid's body and watches his tiny cock as he strokes it. "That looks a little painful, good thing I know how to help you out."

He gives the boy a toothy grin, as the kid continues to shake in his hands. He lets go of the kid's cock and bends down, keeping his eyes locked on the kids. He starts to struggle again, more aggressively then he had been before. Snow doesn't let it deter him and easily works his mouth over the tiny cock. The kid screams against his hand like maybe this time it'll be loud enough for anyone nearby to hear. Snow rolls his eyes and curls his tongue around the boy's cock. The kid suddenly stiffens, and his noises die down, eyes widening for a moment before they roll closed.

Snow smirks around the kid's cock before he gives it a light suck. The kid makes a straggled sounding noise against Snow's palm, his hips jolting against Snow's mouth. Snow bobs his head slightly, as much as he can with such a tiny dick in his mouth, curling and flicking his tongue around it more than he actually sucks. The kid grabs hold of Snow's arm and tries to pull it away from his mouth, but Snow just pushes harder, putting more effort into blowing the kid.

The kid starts to squirm and make weird little noises that Snow can barely make out. He lifts his gaze to the kid's face, watching as he cries more, face completely red. The look in his eyes shows how uncomfortable he is, and Snow knows he's going to come, and soon. Snow closes his eyes again and focuses on the feeling of the cock in his mouth, sucking harder. The kid's hips continue to jolt against his face and the kid starts to push at his face and head instead of his hand like he's trying to get Snow off him. Snow manages to grab hold of his tiny wrists in his free hand and pins them against the kid's body. The kid starts to struggle more, his cries getting louder behind Snow's hand. There's the temptation to bite the kid to get him to stop, but he's not that cruel.

Snow just keeps sucking on the kid's tiny cock, trying to get him off as fast as he can so that the kid will stop fighting against him. His own cock is full and painfully hard in his pants, leaking with every weak twitch it gives. The kid's noises suddenly die down to pathetic little whimpers and sobs as his cock twitches in Snow's mouth. The kid's body goes rigid before it's shaking furiously and the kids crying out one last time as he comes dry. Snow smirks as sucks a little longer on his cock. When he pulls back he looks at the little cock, taking in how red and hard it is.

"That felt good, didn't it?" He asks when he looks back up to the kid with a wide grin. The kid just continues to sob. Snow shifts to his knees, letting go of the biting grip he had on the kid's wrists so he can open up the front of his own pants and pull his aching cock from his underwear. The kid starts struggling against his hold again when he realises what's happening, but Snow just holds him pinned by his mouth still as he starts jerking himself off, hard and fast.

He watches the kid's softening cock for a moment before he lifts his gaze and stares up at the kids red, tear-streaked face. He pulls his hand away from his mouth and leans back in to kiss him hard again. The kid whimpers into his mouth and it's enough to send him over the edge. He curses against the kid's mouth, hips jolting forward as he comes. It spurts over the boy's tiny body and coats his own fist. The kid makes another little noise at the feeling of it landing on him.

Snow pulls back, panting heavily as his shoulders shake. The kid continues to cry but doesn't actually call out even though Snow isn't preventing him from doing so right now. When Snow's able to lift his gaze again he gives the kid a feral smile as he lets go of him completely. "You better run, before I take you home with me."

The kid doesn't even hesitate, awkwardly pulling up his pants before he takes off. Snow gives himself a moment to catch his breath before he gets to his feet. He'll take the back alleys home tonight, and once he's alone he'll think about all the noises that kid would make if he did turn the prick around and fuck his tiny ass. He's got himself enough imagery of the boy to last him about a week. And he'll be damned if the moment he gets home he doesn't touch himself again thinking about how sweet the boy will taste when he's older.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
